creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Megachamp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Megachamp page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 00:11, March 31, 2012 Don't add uneccesary things like "He could be responsible for all the monsters in CreepyPasta". One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 21:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Dear AlixeTiir, You blocked me while I was wrting a story about SOPA becuase you thought it was spam… I DON’T SPAM PEOPLE!!! I WAS JUST JOINING YOUR COMMUNITY!!! WHY U MAKE SPAM PAGE Please don't make spam pages or unfinished pages in the future, it hurts us admins and makes us work harder than we should. DAMNED KIDS! 22:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I didn't any spam... I was just writing a story about a Demonic ersion of SOPA... Welp... the Whole "One Edit" Thing Didn't Work Out So Well Now Did It? AND IT'S EARNED YOU A 1 DAY BAN! <3 I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ''-_-' You are such a jerk, you know that, I'm still new to this and you just kick me in the balls about it....'' I am teh god of Awesomness... 21:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Listen bro... I warned you. It's not hard to understand. In fact, based on what the other admins have written on your talk page, it sound like you REALLY need to read the Site Rules. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) K. Well, there wasn't any text in the page, so I thought it was spam. DAMNED KIDS! 22:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand, I had a problem known as "Pointsgaming" Next time I'll just use WORD to write them, kay' I'm not a criminal I'm just an idiot for disobeying your rules (._.) . Sorry bout' that.... Now if you excuse me, I have a certain demonic politican to crush underfoot... (Mwhahaha! I feel so cruel right now >:D) Sorry... I apologize for the blank page I made by mistake earlier, I was working on a CreepyPasta on that page before remembering what happened last time I did that. Please don't Report me for my lousy mistake! i promise I'll make sure I write the full story before making a for it... I seriously need to stop being such a Derp sometimes! We don't truly know who's good nor evil. It's only what the reasons ae for thier actions that determine who they are... 19:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Stop trying to re-upload your deleted story. Just accept that we don't want it and move on! Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 03:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC)